


No Cause for Concern

by TheLittlestBoho



Series: Blogosphere [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: jackson is a jealous jerk, pre-mahealinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestBoho/pseuds/TheLittlestBoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles just needs some reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cause for Concern

“I’m going to McNally’s with Lydia and Allison tonight. You wanna come?”

Danny looked up from his lunch, smiling at his friend as he sat next to him. “Sure. We might be a bit late though. I’m not sure how long the movie is.”

“We? What movie?”Jackson asks, a frown marring his features. Danny blinks for a second, slightly confused.“Me and Stiles. I’m going over to watch some old black and white movies with him. He wants my opinion on their relation to modern feminism or something. I have no idea,” Danny admits with a smile, remembering Stiles’ blush as he’d rambled out the reasoning behind the invitation. “It’s one of his random fixations. Won’t hurt to watch some Marlon Brando, though.” 

Jackson’s frown deepens and he looks borderline pissed off. “Seriously? Why the hell are you hanging out with him so much?”

He can only sigh, trying to remember that for most of their lives they had been the opposite of friends with Stilinski. Even more importantly, until Danny started hanging out with Stiles, Jackson had rarely had to compete for his attention. “He’s actually pretty cool, once you get used to him.”

His friend grumbles something under his breath and Danny frowns. “He’s nothing but trouble, Danny. I though you had better taste than Stiles.”

Stiles is standing near them now, out of Jackson’s line of sight but Danny sees the way his face falls and he knows he heard what Jackson said. The disappointment is gone in an instant, replaced with a goofy smile and Danny half hears him make an excuse to Scott about forgetting to call his dad before hightailing it out of the cafeteria.

Danny swears, something he rarely does, before glaring at Jackson. “I don’t know what you said to him, but you better apologize,” he says as he stands.

In the two months since they first watched Captain America together, Danny’s been hanging out with Stiles more and more. Between that and what he sees on the kids blog, he knows when Stiles is faking at being okay. And he knows Jackson’s been possessive and pissy lately about them hanging out, so there’s no doubt his best friend has something to do with Stiles’ quick retreat.

It takes him awhile to find out where Stiles is hiding away - behind the bleachers at the Lacrosse field - and lunch is half over when he sits beside him. “What did Jackson do?”

Stiles looks at him mildly surprised before laughing. “You need to be more specific. Jackson does a lot of stuff.”

“Whatever he said to you that made you leave the caf like that,” Danny says seriously. “Has he been bugging you about us hanging out?”

“It’s not a big deal, Danno,” Stiles says, shrugging slightly. “He’s just worried about you.”

Danny can’t help but roll his eyes at the nickname he’d earned after Stiles marathoned the original Hawaii 5-0, the name being dropped on him in a tumblr message fueled by exhaustion and red vines. It didn’t matter how many times he told Stiles it was dumb, the kid insisted on it. And secretly Danny was starting to like it. A lot.

“This is about the weird stuff you guys are always getting into, isn’t it?” he asks, and the shocked look on Stiles’ face is answer enough. “You guys aren’t as subtle as you think.”

“How…what exactly do you know?” Stiles replies, and he almost looks worried, which in turn worries Danny.

“Just that you guys are always up to something and that I’m pretty sure I’m better off without the details,” he says and is more than relieved when his friend relaxes a bit.

Stiles shrugs slightly, fidgeting with the hems of his sleeves. “He might be right, to be worried. It’s…it’s complicated, and we just don’t want you to get hurt.”

He’s pretty sure Stiles is oblivious to his use of ‘we’ but it makes a knot form in Danny’s stomach. He forces a smile, taking a calming breath before nudging Stiles’ shoulder with his own. “You’re a good guy, Stiles. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’re always taking care of everyone else.”

Danny pauses, turning towards Stiles slightly before continuing. “If you really thought something bad would happen to me because of our friendship, you wouldn’t be talking to me right now.” Stiles still looks a bit concerned, but there’s a pleased air to him that makes Danny smile. “So forget about Jacksons possessiveness. What’s the movie we’re watching tonight again?”

It’s pretty clear Stiles’ fears aren’t totally appeased but he seems calmer than he was when Danny found him. Happier. It makes the knot in Danny’s stomach clench slightly, all too aware of how close their hands are to one another. But Stiles is rambling on about actresses with ‘gumption’ and ‘attitude’, his hands moving as he speaks, and Danny’s smile grows. He’s probably getting in over his head, but he can’t really find it in himself to worry as he listens to Stiles talk, watching the flush that never really seems to leave his cheeks.

Yeah. Definitely getting in over his head.


End file.
